diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace
Ace (otherwise known as Beatrice Jane Hawk Magnolia Fern Adams, Bea by good friends or parents) is a prominent sidekick in Diegen City. Personality I'm not the greatest, socially. Spending most of your life cooped up in a lab will do that to you. I don't have the best filter, if you know what I mean. I think it, I say it, and that lands me in hot water a lot of the time. Even though I speak my mind, I'm not actually very great at putting my feelings into words. I find it really hard to sit and try and explain the way I feel sometimes, so I do a lot of backtracking when I'm talking. I try to apologize when I think I've said something mean, but from there I can't really explain why I said it in the first place. Speaking is just hard, I guess. But I'm not mean, I swear! Sometimes a rude comment slips out, but I'm never trying to be a jerk. My intentions are usually good. I'm actually pretty playful, and I love to tease people. I can be pretty sarcastic too, always with a snide remark for everyone. I also tend to get fired up pretty easily. I can't resist a competition, and I guess it's hard for me to remember that life isn't a race. When I'm excited, I'm all energy, all fire, ready to run and jump and do the best I can, and nobody can stop me. Pulling me back once I've set my mind on something isn't just a bad idea, it's impossible. Once I'm going, I'm gone. Same goes for when I'm mad! Once all that rage bubbles up, I gotta let it out. I gotta unleash it, or else I feel like I'm going to explode. I guess that sort of goes hand in hand with my inability to sit still. I'm more about action than reasoning. I can't just sit around and think about stuff, I just have to follow my instincts and go out there and do something. I run head first into everything, because I trust my gut way more than I trust my brain. Power Description Oooh boy, here we go. It's a little complicated, but my ability is to amplify the powers of other people's abilities. I'm still learning to control it, so I have a natural radius of energy around me. Supers within close proximity to me will gain a boost in their abilities. I'm still learning to control it, and the scientists told me I should be able to direct the flow of energy manually but...I'm not sure how to do it yet. Background Guess who has not just two parents, but six? Ding ding ding! Correct, the answer is: me! I was grown in a lab. Yeah, grown. Not put together, I'm not a machine, but made in a tube or something, I don't actually know the details. I am a literal child of science, and I consider the six scientists who made me to be my moms and dads. When I was finished, and they named me, I took parts of all of their names--a combination of either their first or last names. I was made for some rich guy. A hero, real popular, I guess. Kind of arrogant, from what I hear. Real full of himself, was mostly into the hero thing for the fame, rather than to really help people. The press used to hound him about getting a sidekick to complete the package you know, but he was so full of himself. He went through so many sidekicks, but always ended up abandoning them in the end, insisting they either weren't up to his level, or they were at risk of stealing his spotlight. So, like any jerk with a ton of cash, he decided to just buy the best sidekick. He hired a team of scientists to literally make someone for him. Can you believe that? He wanted someone that could be molded into his image. Someone who's only job was to stand there and make him look good. You're starting to realize why my powers are the way they are, right? So that's where I come in. The team of scientists grew me in that little lab of theirs, and shaped my powers into what they are. An amp, to make this hero look even cooler. I don't know how long it took to make me, and I don't know how many failures they had along the way...I don't really want to think about it either. See, the problem was, they grew a baby. Even when I was 'done', I was still just laying around drooling all over myself, because I was, you know, a literal, actual baby. 18 year old me didn't just poof into existence! I was like any other human infant. So the hero I was made for couldn't really use me yet. I was raised in the lab. When I got older I went to a few press releases with the hero, where he would hug me and smile and tell the cameras he was officially adopting me, and everyone would clap and laugh and coo about how he was such a good person. Then he'd shoo me off back to the lab, and I'd never see him again. Not even the scientists who worked for him ever made me call that jerk 'dad'. So I stayed in the lab for the most part, where the scientists would help train me. I never did quite master my powers, no matter how often I practiced. I was always a bit bitter towards the hero, but I was still happy. The scientists were my real family. They still are! Anyway, I was 16 when shit hit the fan. The hero I was made for? The reason I existed? Dead. He died. His arrogance finally bit him in the ass, and he was taken down by some super villain upstart. Some new guy killed him off while he was smiling and waving for the cameras. Just like that, I didn't have a purpose anymore. I had this stupid power, and no hero to use it on. I never even got a chance. The scientists--my real parents--didn't kick me out. They all told me I was like a daughter to them, I always had been, and that just because I couldn't be a sidekick anymore didn't mean they didn't love me. I continued to live with them all, but I didn't want to let them down either. They had all worked so hard to make me a sidekick, so I had to try. So I guess I went freelance? Is that what you'd call it? I just sort of wander around now, helping when I can. I'm not working with anyone right now, but I still patrol the city, helping when I can. Sometimes, when I see a hero taking on a villain, I run in there and boost the hero's abilities, so they win. Just small things like that....Uhh I guess that's it? Can I go now? Likes & Dislikes * + Sweets * + Excercising * - Heights Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sidekick Category:With A Mentor Category:Enable Llamas